A semiconductor device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. The semiconductor device can be formed by alternately stacking insulating films and electrode films to form a stacked body, forming through-holes in the stacked body, forming memory films capable of accumulating electric charges on inner surfaces of the through-holes, and forming silicon pillars on the insides of the through-holes. According to this process, it is possible to form the memory cells between the silicon pillars and the electrode films.
In such a semiconductor device, improvement of writing speed is demanded.